love? diedara love story
by okami4794
Summary: her struggles send her to places where they still dont understand. when will it end and who will she end it with? okami losses home after home until finaly someone takes her as she is. rated M for later chapters
1. the beginning

You are currently 6 years old and one week before your birthday (me:yayz for b-days). You woke up after a nice night of sleep and looked at your boarded window seeing cracks of sun light shining on your bed. "Good morning dear" you turn to see your mom standing by your bed. "How did you sleep last night?" she asked. "Good mommy, what about you" she smiled and patted your head saying "very good".

You got out of your bed and ran into the closet to get dressed and chased after your mom to the kitchen. Once you got there she asked "what would you like for breakfast okami?" jumping you yell "can I have a fried egg sandwich, please?" she sighed and said "sure, but you have to run to the market real fast and buy me some bread. Would you do that for me okami?" you stood up and nodded. She knelt down to your level and handed you some money, "here you go, and try not to get into trouble ok?" you nodded again and gave her a hug. "Ill be back in five minutes tops mommy, don't you worry."

Once out the door you headed for the market that was just two blocks away. You took the shortest route so you had less contact with the busy streets. You went through an ally seeing the many stores just at the exit. You started getting excited with smelling all the good smells and hearing all the people conversing with each other.

You looked around for the backer, but not being able to see him you decide to follow your nose. You sniff a couple times and each time tacking away an unnecessary sent. Finally after a minute or two you found the sent you were looking for "mmmmmm, it smells fresh" you say to yourself. `Thank goodness they don't have stale, day old bread`.

You followed the sent till you could see where the smell was coming from. You exhaled as you walked up to the stand looking at all the merchandise.

He noticed you staring at the fresh bread and asked "what can I do ya for little lady?" you looked at him with big eyes and pointed to the biggest loaf saying in a quiet voice "that one please." He nodded and bagged the loaf and handed it over the counter. You paid the man what you owed him and ran towards the ally. As you were walking you noticed some kids your age standing in the entrance of the ally.

Before you could turn around and disappear into the market the boys noticed you and one yelled "hay okami, come here." You tried to run away but your legs locked up and you were too scared to tell them off. You closed your eyes wishing with all your heart that they would leave you alone. But of course you feel something hard hit your head and then another on your back. Your eyes popped open and you got really mad. You turn around and face them, you felt like you needed to show them you could stick up for yourself then maybe they will stop messing with you and leave you alone.

You took a step forward and they took a step back. You realized for the first time in your life that they'll hurt you from a distance but if you make it close than they won't do as much. So you start running at them and you bare your teeth like a real wolf and charged at them. They all yelled and ran away as fast as they could out of the ally and away from you.

You turned the corner to see that they were still running even though you were like a block away. But you didn't care `they could run till their legs fall off as far as I'm concerned` you nodded in arrogance with yourself and then ran home as quickly as possible.

"Hi mommy" you yell running through the door. "I got the bre…." You stopped. There on the floor was your mom covered in blood. Dropping the bag you slowly walk over to her shaking with fear. Once you reached her you gently poke her shoulder asking "mommy, are you ok?" No answer. You turn her over, witch was a very bad mistake. You saw the gore and the blood and the now horrible sight of your once beautiful mom.

A lot of people were after you because you were a half breed and all that but you never understood why it bothered your mom so much. She would always yell at people for talking bad to you or for throwing rocks at you. Most the village hated you and her with a passion. About once a week someone would break in or bust down the door of your house. Every morning you woke up to new graffiti on the front of your house. Your mom hated it. You were constantly moving from village to village, house to house but somehow you just found more worries than happiness.

Looking at your mom's dead body you felt nothing. Your mind erased of everything. You were in complete shock. You sat by her side for hours with nothing going through your head.

Suddenly the front door to your house came crashing down about five feet away from you. Then seeing the first guy walk through the door you shed one single tear. It landed on your hand waking you up from your state of nothingness and filling it with rage. You looked at the man who now was walking towards you, kunai in hand. The first thing that came into your mind was `kill`. With that you lunged at him not being able to control your body. Something had taken over your body but you could still see all that was happening. First you took out the men by your door, then the people closest to you out on the street, then the rest of the village.


	2. info

Your name: Okami akuma

Country: fire (not in kahona but near it)

Your clan: Akuma clan

The Akuma clan is known for being able to see and speak to demons. The clan's keke ginki is seeing demons. When activated (yes it has to be activated like neji's beakugon) your eyes become red with black pupils, formally called _metsuki aka_ (red eyes). When not activated you have normal human eyes. This keke genki allows you to see, talk to, see the true name of the demon, and know the life span of the demon, see how long it has been alive. There is a steep further than just that, there is another steep you can accomplish but there are only sertin people who can get it, it is called _metsuki aka fukurou_ (red owl eye).

I totally just made this up but bear with me.

This second steep allows you to see into its mind and also into human minds as well (like itachi with his m-sharingon. I'm not even going to attempt to spell it).

Your attitude is like a normal teenagers, you like to piss people off, nice when you want to, hate everyone, and you think life isn't worth living (ya, you are kinda emo).

Like: origami, ramen, fire, sand, listening to your mp3 (I don't know about you but my fav song artists is Panic! At the disco, head bangin to some MCR and Flyleaf, and chilaxin with a lil bit o 50-cent) explosions, sleeping, darkness, thunderstorms, rain, pissing people off, blood, talking to animals (you'll find out later), and getting into trouble :P

Dislike: preps, pink, especially HOT PINK, dumb blonds, hot sunny days, bright light, and annoying humans.

HATE: people who think the world revolves around them, and people calling you a monster (*cry*).


	3. the aftermath

Recap:

Your mom dies so you kill your entire clan.

End recap! (On with the story)

"Why, why did this have to happen to me? My life already sucks ass and I'm not even old enough to work for money. I hate life" without hesitation you took the kunai in your hand and plunged it into your heart. You screamed in agony as your blood slowly began to stain the front of your shirt. ` I have to die. Life is not worth living` you withdrew and plunged again into your body. You drop the weapon and hold your pain filled head thinking `why can't I die? The one thing I want in the entire world and I can't have it`. You chuckled at how suicidal you were. Big mistake.

You got mad and punched the tree you were leaning on. Cringing in pain you slowly lean back but enstead you fall backwards. You looked over your shoulder to find the tree you had punched on the ground and several yards away. "How did…..I do that?" you looked at your hand and the knuckles were bleeding badly. You saw part of a bone sticking out of the top of your hand. The funny thing is, it didn't hurt. Your whole body became numb, you looked at the sky and closed your eyes losing consciousness.

"Hu…what…where am I" slowly you sit up and open your eyes. You instantly closed them again as a blinding light shined in them. You here someone gasp. You instantly sat up and opened your eyes to see who it was. But you grab your head as a headache started to throb in your head.

"Look a survivor" a man's voice yelled making your headache worse. You looked at the man, who was still shining the light in your eyes so you couldn't see him. He walked over to you and held out a hand. You looked at his hand then him, "humph, what do you want?" you ask a little agitated.

He turned back to his partner who had just came out of the bushes to where you guys were. "Wow, look at her ears. Are they real?" he asked pointing to your head. The man with the flash light (BTW it was still flashing in your eyes) reached for them but that wasn't going to happen. Grabbing the man's still held out hand you stand up and grab the flashlight banging it on his head. He yelped and rolled backwards cussing at you.

The second man ran over to you and grabbed your arm saying "that is no way to treat guys who just save you young lady". You stopped walking and looked down pissed as hell. He noticed you stopped and looked down at you. `Did he just call me "young lady?"` You grind your teeth together trying not to flip on this guy when you felt something, well more like someone, grab your ear and give it a nice tug.

BAM, you kicked the guy right between the eyes.

Because of your demon you have more strength than a regular 6 year old so he really just got kicked in the face by what felt like an adult.

He fell to the ground with much force and held his face in his hands. Then you turned to walk away but were stopped by a hand on your arm. You suddenly left the ground. You felt yourself land on your stomach on the guys shoulder. Realizing you were there you started throwing a hissy fit, kicking and screaming, basically being a big pain in the ass. And it was working, to your surprise.

You heard him grunt as you once again punch the side of his face (at this point very bruised). He hoped up and moved you to the other shoulder , which you just started kicking and punching again. You heard a laugh and look over at the other man, he had a hand over his mouth but you could see that he was laughing at you. This ticked you off even more than you already were, you weren't just ticked you were mad as hell. If the devil could pick the maddest person on earth it would be you.

You were very tired at this point so with great effort you flipped forward off of the man's shoulder. You run as fast as you could and BAM!

The man doubled over and laid on the ground gasping for air. You chuckled and turned around just in time to miss the man's hands that were grabbing for you. Dipping under the man's arms you run full speed towards the now visible town. Excitement took over and you started jump running and smiling at the fact that: A. you got away from the two guys and B. that you were almost to the town witch from the huge mass of building you guessed it was kahona.

You were just about to go through the gates when yet another man appeared in front of you. "Can I help you young one?" He had a mask covering half of his face and he was wearing the ever so stylish green leaf ninja vest.

You stood about two feet away from him with your arms folded across your chest. `Humph, at least he didn't call me "young lady"`.


	4. konoha

Recap:

You get away from the two guys and run to kahona, but get stopped by a dude at the gates.

End recap.

Now on with the story!!! ( ^.\\ yayz its deidara!!!!!!)

* * *

"Hi my name is kakashi sensei. What is yours?" he knelt down so he was eye level with you. You looked around and saw the enormous gate you almost successfully crossed without interruptions.

"What town is this?" you ask even though you already knew. He looked at you strangely with his one eye and pated your head saying "where are your parents, did they get lost? Do you want me to go find them?"

You were getting impatient with him because for one, he didn't answer your question. And two, he started shooting questions without answering yours first.

You took a steep forward so you were right in his face and with a sigh you say "no I have no parents, I'm on my own, and I would like to live in this town if that's ok with whoever's in charge of this place!"

He looked at you then stood up motioning with his hand for you to follow. You gladly go because at this point you were exhausted from all that had happened tonight (sorry if it's been confusing but right now it's night time).

As you walked along side kakashi you looked around at the closed shops and stores with a bored expression on your face. It had been five minutes and you still were just walking with nothing to do but look at the boring closed shops.

You looked up at kakashi and noticed he was looking behind us. You tug at his sleeve asking "kakashi, when are we going to get there?" you saw him look at you but for only a second before he turned his gaze back at what he was staring at behind us.

After a minute of silence he looked down at you and said "hay, you never told me your name."

You shrugged. "So?"

He sighed and said "SOOO, I would like to know who it is I am taking to see the hokage."

You stopped walking and looked up at him (there are street lights all over the streets so you can see) not really wanting to give him your name but you decided the odds were against you. "My name is okami. There happy now?" you started walking again in the direction of the biggest building, you figured it was where the man of the house lived.

Suddenly your feet left contact with the ground making you yelp from surprise.

You look up at kakashi who was now carrying you under one of his arms, but he was running. He looked at you with what looked like a smile under the mask and the part of the face you could see had a happy expression on it. He bounced you in his arm and you gave him a death glair.

In a happy tone he pated your head and said "this way is faster." Then with a gust of air he was jumping the roof tops (BTW you're a little scared of heights), scaring you half to death. Closing your eyes you cling onto kakashi with a death grip not even a crow bar could set him free from your grasp.

The next thing you knew the air that was just rushing past you was gone. The feeling of movement as kakashi ran was still.

You opened your eyes just enough to see that you were no longer moving at like a hundred miles an hour.

Kakashi pated you on the head and said in a nice calming voice "we're here. You can open your eyes now."

Without even thinking you obey him and open your eyes. You were really high off the ground on top of the big red building you had seen earlier. You freeze and stay as still as you can (still in death grip).

Kakashi let you go but you didn't let him go. He gently at first tried to push you away but then with much effort he pried your arms from his body leaving you to stand In one spot and you weren't going to move from that spot, you were so scared you were going to fall you could almost imagine it.

Then suddenly as if your imagination came to life, you felt a push from behind you and you fell over the edge to frighten to scream. You saw how fast the ground was coming and you almost new that kakashi wasn't going to save you so you acted on instinct and formed chakura at the bottom of your feet and hands and spun around so you were facing the wall. You grabbed the wall with your hands and feet slowly coming to a halt on the side of the building.


	5. meeting the hokage

Recap:

You and kakashi went to the hokage building and he pushed you off the top. You are now hanging onto the building for your life.

End recap:

You clutch to the side of the building thinking `why the hell did he do that`.

You felt a wave of exhaustion come over you and you knew you couldn't hold on very much longer.

You looked down to see the ground was about fifteen feet from you.

You decide to scale down but the second you let one of your feet lift of the wall the chakura diapers and you fall the rest of the way. You were ready for that though so you landed on your feet.

The next thing you knew you were under some covers, in a bed. You hear a beeping sound `that's going to get annoying. Where am I? Duh, okami open your eyes."

You let out a giggle at your own stupidity. You slowly open your eyes to find you're in a room with an IV in your arm. "Shit!" you hate having needles stuck in your arm. You grab the IV tube and yank it out of your arm. The medicine went everywhere. "Crap! I have to clean this up before someone finds out".

You got out of bed and started to whip up the medicine. Just as you whipped away the last of the medicine off of the floor someone came into the room. "Well well well, look who we have here."

You jumped up and turned to face the men who had just walked into your room. `Uh oh, I'm in trouble`.

The two men who you ditched in the woods were standing in the doorway looking at you.

You stare at them with hate in your eyes, you start to growl as they take a step in to the room.

They looked like they were having fun at the fact that you didn't like them by you. You bare your teeth as they come even closer to you, they were about five feet away from you and you had backed up into the corner of the room. They moved so that you had no escape from them, you're now growling like crazy and they could see every detail of your teeth.

You were just about to jump at them but suddenly there was a hand on each of their shoulders.

A guy in a white cloak and a dimand shaped hat with a symbol of… well, you didn't really know what the symbol meant but the hat was a red color. It was angled so you could only make out a little beard coming from under the big hat.

The two men stood erect and strait, not moving an inch as the old man said "so is this the one kakashi?"

You looked between the old man and one of the other guys to see kakashi standing there like he didn't do anything. He smiled and waved at you.

Feeling such anger, you started to growl again and bare your teeth at him. He put his hand up in a surrendering gesture and said "it was just a test, it was orders." That still didn't make it right.

A hand was placed on your shoulder making you turn around. The old man in the big red hat knelt down to your level and stared right into your eyes. (idk y all adults did that to you when you were lil but they always did) You stair right back at him with as much hate as you could conger up.

After a minute of silence he smiled and stood up, he turned to kakashi and said "looks like we have another stubborn one in our hands." Kakashi sighed and said with a forced smile "what, another naruto?"

The old guy nodded and looked at you with a big smile.

He knelt back down and put a hand on each of your shoulders. "Would you like to stay here with us young okami?"

You looked up at him surprised "how do you know my name?"

He looked up at kakashi and back at you, "he told me your name was okami. I've heard about you from neighboring travelers. You're from the deceased akuma clan is that Wright?" you looked at the ground ashamed, remembering how you killed them all, every last one. Down to the children.

All the same you nod your head and let out a sigh "ya, I did once."

He smiled again and asked "how did you survive? Are there more of you elsewhere?"

You started to get annoyed with all these questions but you answered them anyway.

"No, I'm the only one left. I'm positive!"

He chuckled "positive, how can you be positive you're the only one?"

You sighed yet again and looked up at his eyes. `I wonder what hell think when I tell him the truth?`

You go to open your mouth when he stops you with yet another question, but this one wasn't that bad.

"Would you like to talk some place privet? Or do you want to tell me here?"

You thought for a minute before accepting the offer.


	6. interogation

Recap:

You get down from the wall but pass out from exhaustion. Then you wake up in the hospital, the two guys who you ditched in the woods came to your room. The hokage came and stopped them just before you were going to attack them. You are now walking to a privet place to talk with the hokage.

End recap!

"Please have a seat." The hokage said pointing to a chair that sat in front of his desk.

He had taken you to his office so you could spill about what happened to your clan.

"So, would you like to start or am I sapost to ask questions?" he asked smiling at you.

`If he is trying to make me more comfortable that's never going to happen. This place has a lot of psychos in it. Maybe I should try a clean run for it once I'm out of here? ` You nodded in agreence with yourself.

Then you noticed the hokage was filling out a sheet of paper. You looked closer, slightly leaning forward, to find your name on it more than once and your clan name with the word "deceased" by it.

You didn't know what it was for but you didn't want them having an info file with your name on it. In a swift movement you swipe the paper out of his hands and run to the other side of the room.

"hay, okami. can I have that back please?" you looked at the hokage seeing that he was irritated, and quickly read as much info as you could before you gave it back.

"What is that for?" you point to the paper. He held it up and said with a little sympathy "this is for records showing that you are indeed the only akuma left and that you now live in kahona."

You nodded your head and sighed remembering the murder once again. You felt a pat on your head and a tug at your ears. You slapped his hands away with claws out.

He jumped back at the sight of your claws and at the fact you just gave him a big cut on the hand.

"Okami…" you looked at him "what" you spat at him. He hesitated before asking "okami, how did you get claws and ears like that? Would you tell me please?" he sat back down in his hokage chair and looked at you with questioning eyes.

You let out a big sigh, `better get this over with.`

You sat back down in chair and looked him in the eyes.

"I was born this way. My mother was captured by someone and was a big experiment. But soon she found love and got pregnant. But the person who was experimenting on her had an idea, he decided he would have her give birth to a monster and he would control it. But once she had the chance to escape it was to late. He had used a forbidden jutsu and combined my soul and the twelve-tailed wolfs soul into one. So when I was born my mom was shocked yes, but she still raised me like a normal child who just got picked on a lot." You stopped and looked at him waiting for a scream or an object to be thrown at you. But he just sat there with his eyes closed and in deep thought.

Finally after about five minutes of silence he opened his eyes and stood up.

"Would you like me to show you where you live now or would you like to tell me some more?" with the last part he said it with a lot of enthusiasm, so you decide to tell him more.

"What would you like to know mister hokage?" he thought for a minute before asking "what qualities of the wolf demon do you have?" (I know it's a confusing word but your really smart in this story, you're about shika smart) you looked at your hands, specifically the claws and said "my claws, my ears and wolf ears and I can hear far distances. I can run really fast, faster than most the ninja in my clan and I'm only 6. Also my eyes are wolf eyes so I can see really well in the dark and along with my keke ginki (pls tell me how to spell it) I can do a lot of things that others in my clan couldn't. Oh, and I have wolf fangs." You open your mouth and point to your big fangs and to all the other sharp teeth that you had.

"Well, ill worn everyone not to get bit or they might loss a finger!" he laughed and you almost smiled.

"So, is there anything else you would like to tell me or do you want to save that for another day, so that I can show you where you with be living till your old enough for you own place.

You gave him a confused look and asked "what do you mean old enough for my own place? I don't have to share with a human do I?"You asked a little worried. He smiled and said "don't worry, you'll be staying with boy your age and he too has a demon in him, also with iruka."

Your mouth dropped "I have to stay here with two other BOYS!!!"

You almost yelled. He nodded and said "yes but only till you are old enough to get your own place."

You let out a sigh and said "it's getting late, can you show me where it is?" he nodded "sure just give me a minute to tell the staff that I'm leaving for the night."

You nodded and got up out of your chair and followed him out of his office and to your new home.


	7. the boys

Recap:

You tell the hokage all about you and your demon.

End recap!

You are now walking with the hokage to your new home where you will live with two boys.

You look carefully at key objects that could help you around the place.

He took a left then a right then stopped completely. He turned to a door and smiled.

"Is this it mister hokage?" you ask as he started to turn away from you in the direction of the door.

He gave you a nod and walked to the door. "Yes okami. This is where you can stay till your ready to move out" you sighed as he knocked on the door. Then the door opened with a jolt and a boy about your age came running out with something in his hand. Then a man came running after him but as soon as he made it to the door and saw the hokage he stopped and straitened up.

The man bowed to the hokage and asked "what can I do for you sir hokage?"

The hokage turned and looked at where the boy had just left and then back at the man.

The man sighed and said "naruto's up to his no good tricks again. I try to stop him but he's smarter than he looks, when it comes to pranks."

The hokage chuckled a little as he turned towards you. He smiled and turned back to the man. "Iruka, would you mind tacking in another to your house? I promise she isn't as wild as naruto but don't make her mad or you might not make it." Then iruka laughed and walked over to you. He put his hands on his knees and bent down to get closed to you. "Are you the one?" you nodded slightly shy.

He smiled and stood up looking back at the hokage "what is her name?"

The hokage looked at you and you answered "I'm okami"

Iruka smile got bigger and he motioned for you to follow him. You looked at the hokage and nodded a thanks before running into the house after iruka.

//ff to 9 years old (+3)//

"What!!! Why do I have to go to the academy iruka?"

He sighed and said "because you and naruto are the same age and he has to go so that means you have to go to okami. I that understood?" you nod and turn around heading for you and naruto's room.

"Wait okami. Want to hear the good news?" you look over your shoulder and sigh "sure iruka, what is it?" he smiled and said "I'm going to be your and narutos teacher. So it won't be that hard."

You laugh and turn fully to iruka and smile in his direction.

He looked at you confused "what…..is there something wrong?"

You shake your head "no. it just that… with you there its REALLY going to be easy"

He sighed and looked back at the papers he was looking at and you turn to leave the room but stop at the door. "Iruka, dose naruto know about going to the academy?"

He sighed and shook his head "no, I never got the chance to tell him" a grin spread across your face then a chuckle escaped your lips.

He started to get worried "okami please let me tell him. Don't make it harder on me than it already is going to be." You shrug and say "fine. But ether way you're still going to get the same result"

He nodded "yeah, I know"

As you were walking to your room when naruto comes running out of it and runs into you, knocking you both down.

You looked at him on top of you and saw a huge blush appear on his face. He smiled and scratched the back of his head and let out a giggle. "Sorry about that, are you ok"

You glare at him with a smile on your face "ya, oh naruto iruka wanted to see you"

His eyes got big "really, about what?"

You shrugged under his weight and said "it had something to do with signing you and me up for something but I don't know what he wanted to tell you first. Go see what he wants then come tell me ok" he nodded and jumped up running down the hallway to the office room where iruka was.

You smiled and got yourself up off the floor and walked into your room locking it behind you. "*sigh* when will he learn that it's not a good idea to put a lock in a kids room. Stupid human!"

You lay down on your bed and stared out the window getting lost in your imagination.

Suddenly it got dark as something blocked your window.

You go over to it and look at what it was that was blocking it.

Suddenly you smell a human, and he had on cheap cologne, and he forgot to brush his teeth this morning.

"Hello, and who may I ask is in my room?" you say turning away from the window.

"A bright one aren't you, and so young and innocent." You heard him laugh.

"Ill show you innocent" you say running at him (Your eyes had adjusted to the dark so you could see his outline). Then the thing blocking the window removed itself and a blinding light came in momentarily making you blind. You felt your feet leave the ground and something go over your head "shit" you start to kick and scream but he muffles your mouth with a cloth and tightens something around your neck.

You bite his hand trying to get free; he ignored it like nothing had happened.

You heard him screwing something together and then he placed something made of paper around it and did some hand signs. You felt the paper tighten to the thing around your neck and seal into place.

He sighed and said "it's done. Time to get out of here while we still haven't been seen"

Then another voice said "but why can't we just take the girl now. It would make no difference to leader if we brought her back today." The man who was by you sighed and said "no, she isn't old enough yet, she hasn't even started at the academy yet and she needs to be nice and strong when we come next time."

"Ok, let's just get out of here." The man next to you nodded and started to walk towards the window but you grabbed his ankle and dug your claws into his leg. He turned and looked at you but only for a second before he grabbed you on the scruff of your neck and threw you against the wall. He walked over to you and kicked you in the stomach making you cough up blood. You grabbed your stomach and whimpered as your hand got covered in blood and the smell was killing you.

He picked you up by your hair and brought you to his face, he said "till next time"

Then it all went dark.


	8. raccoon as my witness

Recap:

A guy in your room puts something around your neck and seals it in place. Then he kicks your but and says "till next time".

End recap!

You open your eyes and you see iruka sitting next to your bed and naruto was at your feet sleeping on the bed. You looked up at iruka and he had a great amount of distress in his eyes. Then his eyes moved to you and his face brightened up, a big smile replacing the sad frown.

"Okami, how do you feel? Do you want anything? Do you need…?"

"IRUKA!!!" you yell over his voice making him stop. You smile at him and shake your head "no, I don't need anything."

He sighed and sat back down. You laughed a little but stopped when you coughed and blood started coming out the side of your mouth.

Iruka saw this and flipped! He ran out of the room full speed and came back with a nurse, who looked utterly terrified of irukas behavior.

She came over to your side and saw the blood and whipped it away saying "I guess your wounds on the inside are still fragile. Maybe you shouldn't see any visitors till you heal up." You nodded your head and looked down at naruto who was still asleep, but now had grabbed hold of your feet and was snoring very loudly.

You tugged at the nurse's sleeve and pointed to naruto "make sure he leaves too" she nodded and turned telling iruka "I think she should be left alone for a few days with no visitors..." he tried to jump in but she said in a stern tone "..Only until she heals up. Then you can come visit her."

He nodded and waved a goodbye to you and grabbed naruto who was surprisingly still asleep.

//ff to 13 end of chunin exams (one week after hokage dies)//

"Wow, okami how did you do that" kiba asks you "it was aswome!" he started complementing.

You sigh "yeah yeah, what do you guys want to do now?" you ask looking at them over your shoulder.

Kiba and akamaru, hinata, shino, naruto, sakura, sasuke, and kakashi and kurini were all with you.

Kakashi just shrugs and takes out his book, naruto shrugs and started to stare at sakura, she is staring at sasuke who is staring at you, kiba shrugs and pates akamaru, shino shrugs and hinata, your bff, says "what do you want to do okami?"

"I think we are going to leave you guys to celebrate and we are going to a calibration of our own" kakashi says looking a kurinei, she nodes and looks at her squad "be nice and don't get into trouble, kiba" she says before walking up to kakashi. Kiba steeps up "hay…" but they were already gone.

He sighed and turned back to you "so okami, what DO you want to do?"

You look around wondering what would be fun, but really you were just looking for a way to get away from these humans and into the forest.

"How about we go get something to eat, you all look like your starving."

Then as if on cue kiba's stomach growled, he turned away but you could still see the blush on his face.

You sigh "it's settled then, where are we going to eat?" you ask looking back at the crowed of people.

All at once everyone started yelling their favorite place to eat.

You sigh and throw a kuni in the middle of the crowd, making them jump away.

They all got quiet and watched as you picked up your kuni and turned to them once more and asked "where do you want to go?" no one answered and you shrugged "fine, whatever. I'm going to the forest. See ya layer" you say waving a goodbye and walking in the direction of the forest.

`Hmmm, I wonder what will happen today. ` You ask yourself as you enter the forest.

After about five minutes you arrive at your hideout.

You built it to get away from humans and the city and just relax in a natural environment.

You open the door and walk in sighing as you see a raccoon huddled in a ball on your couch.

(Basically like zabuza's hideout but it's yours and yours is close to the leaf village)

You sigh "home sweet home" you had been living here ever since you ran away from the hospital when you were nine and built this place four years ago. Iruka still asks how you've been and where you are living but you always just say I'm fine and walk away.

You sit down next to the raccoon and pet it. It looked at you then put its head down and fell back asleep.

After about a half an hour of petting the sleeping raccoon there was a knock on your door.

`Who could that be, and how did they find me? `

You got up and the raccoon ran off. You sigh and walk over to the door. You take out a kuni and grab the handle. "Who is it?"

You hear a sigh, "it's……………."


	9. mut terror

Recap:

You go to your home/hideout when someone knocks on the door.

End recap!

"Kiba?" you ask surprised.

"Yeah, now let me in" he said turning the knob.

You open it and let him in, putting the kuni away in the process.

He walks in and looks around and raised his hands yawning. You giggle and sit down on the couch "tired?" he nodes and sits down next to you.

"How did you find where I live?" you ask leaning on him.

He looks at you and puts his arm around you then answers your question "I followed your intoxicating smell. It's really addicting" you blushed and sat up strait.

He smiled and looked at you, making you blush even more. He started to lean in towards you but you started to lean back away from him. Suddenly he jolted towards you making you fall all the way down so you were lying on the couch and he was on top of you. Your eyes shot open and you gasped as he moved so he was just centimeters away from your face. His eyes displayed lust and want, but your just showed shock. He noticed this and backed away just a little before moving even closer. You tried to move but you were too late, he pressed his lips to yours.

You acted on instinct and kissed back. He smiled and backed away helping you up.

"Why did you do that?" you ask still a little stunned.

He shrugged and said simply "because I like you!"

Then he added slyly "and because you're beautiful and smoking hot!"

You turn away from him and blush big time.

You heard him get up from the couch and steep towards you. He put his arms around you and asks in your ear "will you go out with me okami?"

You think really hard and say "sorry but no" you heard him sigh and turn you towards him. He looked you in the eyes and asked "why not, okami I lov…" you interrupt him with a very stern voice "no you don't. You will NEVER understand!"

You looked at his face one last time, seeing horror and confusion, before running through the door, letting the wind lead you. Never looking back once at konoha you run southwest in the direction of Suna. (sand territory!)

//ff to 15 years old (add two more years)//

Two years ago you left konoha and went to suna, where garra lived. He was the only one who could get anywhere close to understanding what you went through.

Yes naruto to had a demon, but he gained the trust of the village and its hokage. You were still on your own, besides garra.

He is now the kazekage but you hang out with him almost every day, on some random rooftop, looking up at the stars and the moon.

After living here for quite some time, you've softened to the point where you can make friends with humans but it takes a long time for them to earn your trust. For example: temari, she treated you nice and as a friend and earned your trust. Kankuro on the other hand, very first time you met him, he started flirting and getting way to deep. So, you punched him threw a wall. No, literally threw a wall, you had to rebuild it and pay for kankuro's medical bills.

But one night you were on top the kazekage's building waiting for the day to be over so the gorgeous moon would come out and play. Suddenly you felt a huge amount of chakura nearby, you jumped to the very top of the building and looked around the village, finally spotting a big white bird flying in the air. You stood up and sent koolu to get garra.

(after kankuro did that to you garra met you and became your friend, after one year of being his friend he traveled to a neighboring country and brought you back a present, a night black wolf cub. You named him koolu (cooluw, is how it's pronounced).

You kept your eyes on the bird and waited for garra. After a minute passed his sand appeared next to you as he teleported to the roof top. Koolu touched his nose to your leg, letting you know he was there, and sat down behind you.

Garra put one of his hands on your shoulder and followed your eyes to the bird, it was now right above you and garra.

Suddenly a man jumped off the bird and landed right in front of you and garra. He looked up and looked at garra then at you. Garra steeped in front of you and said "this is as far as you'll go!"


	10. kazekage misshape

Recap:

You go to suna and make friends with garra, and then a man jumped off the big bird and landed in front of you with a smile on his face. Garra got all protective and steeped in front of you challenging the guy.

End recap!

***YAYZ DEI IS FINALLY HERE!!!!!***

Garra moved his sand to attack and the man (who I shall call blondie) jumped up in the air and back onto his bird. Garra looked at you with a serious face and said "go find temari and stay hidden till I get done with this guy. Understood?" you nod and run down the building and threw the window leading into his office.

You jumped through the open window and landed in his chair. You bounced up and said "wow, this is so comfortable!" then kankuro and temari ran through the door and when they saw you kankuro started to back away but temari grabbed him and hauled him in. she stood in front of the desk and asked "where's garra? Why isn't he here?" you shrugged and said "maybe it's because he's fighting some blondie outside." She sighed angrily and said "look okami, you don't have to hate humans so much. You could give us a chance." She held out a hand and indicated for you to shake it. But just as you were going to bat it away an explosion erupted and lit up the night sky.

You stood up and leaned out the window staring at the beautiful work of art. "What was that?" temari asked sounding a little worried. You didn't even think to answer you were so intoxicated by the wonderful colors and form of the explosion.

Then you noticed a sphere in the air and instantly you knew it was garra. You sighed and turned to face kankuro and temari. "You guys stay here. I'm going to help garra before he gets his head blown off."

Temari was just starting to argue but you jumped out of the window before she started her rant. You turned around and shut it before looking at the sky and pinpointing where garra was, where his sand was, and where the blondie was.

You noticed garra had blondies arm in his sand and blood was seeping out. "Good he got him." Then you jumped onto one of garras sand lines and sand surfed to get closer to the bird. The sand shifted slightly showing you that garra knew you were there.

The sand started to go around your feet then you accelerated to an even faster pace. Before you knew it you were right next to garras sphere, you jumped off of the sand line and onto the sphere. You saw another explosion, making garras sand lose its hold on blondies arm.

You looked over the side of the sphere and found the hole he was looking out. You taped on the sand and then dug your claws into it swinging yourself into the sphere along with garra. "hey." You say getting over to the hole so you could see blondies movements. You felt garra move next to you and asked "why didn't you stay inside like I told you to?" you shrugged and said "you looked like you could use the help." He sighed and said "fine I'll let you help."

Then a sand line appeared in front of you and garra said "here, I'll get you as close as possible to him then you take it from there." You nodded and jumped onto the line. You turned your body so you could see garra, he yelled "be careful okami. Don't be reckless." You smiled at him and started to run up the sand.

Blondie started to go through the city but garras sand stayed right on his trail. After a minute you were at the front of the sand line and about ten feet away from the bird. Blondie turned around and saw you, he had a smile on his face. He started turning sharp turns and doing flips, this pissed you off, he was mocking garras ability and this made you mad as hell. The sand started to move right next to the bird and you were about an arm's length away when he jumped at you.

He grabbed you around your waist and held you tightly against him. You and him flew off the sand line and landed on his bird.

You felt him start to put something around you but you gave him a tough time with it. He was trying to dodge garra and deal with your squirmy ass all at the same time. You struggled against him, not thinking to look at garra.

Then a huge explosion erupted, hurting your ears from the sound it made. You grabbed your head and looked over at garra. He was FALLING. The sand started to fall after him. You jabbed blondie in the gut and jumped with all your might making the bird shift. You grabbed garra in mid air and landed safely on a roof top. You looked at him seeing his eyes were closed; shaking him you call out his name trying to make him open his eyes. You could feel his heart beat and hear his breathing, but he was your best friend and he was hurt. You forgot all about blondie and the bird till suddenly you felt something go around you. You grab garra up in a tight hug so you and him wouldn't get separated.

You got jerked up and then you and garra both fell into a small circular area. You didn't know what it was but you started banging on the side. Chips of white material started to fall. You continued pounding on it till finally a hole opened up and you saw you were moving away from the sand village. You also noticed that when you banged on the side of whatever you were in the white chips would fall onto the ground leaving a trail. `Yes now they can follow us`. Then in a rush the thing you were in started to fly upwards, `were in the bird, but it's not real, what is it made out of? ` You grab the flakes of white material and smell them. `They smell like earth` then you started examining it and ripping pieces of `it feels flexible`. Then you liked one of the pieces `eww, its clay. ` Then you saw that the hole you had made started to disappear. You pounded on it again making more clay flacks fall everywhere.

After an hour of continues bounding you felt the bird land on the ground. You looked out of the hole and saw that a sand storm had started to form, blondie came over to the hole and looked in. you stared right back at him with as much hatred as you could conger up but up close he looked kind of cute.

Then you felt your chest start to heat up and your breathing became unsteady. `What is this? Why am I acting this way? `


	11. deidara

Recap:

You and garra get into a fight with blondie and you get kidnapped by blondie, and you are trapped inside of blondie's bird. You find out you are moving away from town and make a trail so that the ninja can follow it and find you and garra.

End recap!

"Hey, un?" he asked looking through the hole. You glared at him then turned your back to him and folded your arms. He sighed and said "my name is deidara, and I didn't come to get you I came to get the kazekage." You shrugged and continued to not look at him.

You felt a poke on your back, which pissed you off. ` I'll wait for him to get that close again then I'll turn around and bite his fucking finger off` you felt his chakura getting closer to you till his finger was just about an inch away then a guy yelled "deidara, what the hell are you doing?" you turned around and looked out of the hole seeing a short chubby guy. `Wow he's creepy. Got to keep my distance. ` Then an eye came out of nowhere blocking the hole and scaring you half to death. You yelp and jump back hitting your head on the top of the bird. "Ow. That wasn't very nice you asshole." You almost yell at the guy. "And who the hell are you anyway? What do you want garra?" you asked in a rising voice.

You saw the man move away from the hole and go over to deidara. He whispered something in his ear. After a minute deidara shot up and yelled "no way sasori-dana I'm not going to do that." From your point of view it looked like he was pissed. Sasori looked at your eye staring at him then back at deidara. "Fine ill do it then." Sasori turned around and faced you but before he could take another steep deidara put a hand out in front of sasori and asked "why do we have to do that to her? She didn't do anything." Sasori shook his head and said "because deidara, she is in the way of us finishing the mission." Then deidara moved so he was facing sasori and blocking your view so you couldn't see what they were saying. (They talked telepathically)

After about five minutes and they were still talking you took out your mp3 and started listening to linken park-numb. You started to mouth the words when you heard a bang on the outside of the bird. You put your headphones away and looked in the direction of the banging. The hole started to get bigger till you saw that deidara was breaking it apart. You backed up and sat next to garra, on the complete opposite side as deidara. After he made a hole big enough for a human to fit through he motioned for you to come out. You gave him a `you must be kidding` look and folded your arms across your chest. He sighed held out his hand, which you kicked with your foot.

You saw he was starting to get frustrated and impatient. You couldn't help yourself, you let out a very girly giggle then covered your mouth thinking `what the hell was that?` you looked up at deidara and he was smiling at you with his hand still held out. You mentally slapped yourself and without thinking you took his hand. He helped you out of the bird and started walking over to sasori. He didn't let go of your hand so he lead/dragged you over there. When you got to sasori he walked over to you and did three circles around you before giving a nod to deidara. He smiled and said "thank you sasori-dono" he nodded and walked away.

Deidara grabbed your hand again and dragged you away from everyone. You looked at him confused, turning towards you he grabbed your other arm and smiled at you. You still didn't know what was going on. He continued to smile at you till you got so uncomfortable, and bored, you yelled "yay, a gay baby was born!" he looked at you very confused and said "that was very random. What do you mean a gay baby was born?" you giggled under your breath so only you and him could hear it, smirking at you he put his hand on your waist. You blushed and looked at the ground. He lifted your chin up with a glove covered hand and said "sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you, yeah."

Suddenly you realized something about how he talked, you decided to mess with him you got close to him and said in your sexiest voice "say something deidara, yeah" He froze and turned around, he was obviously blushing. You hugged him from behind and said "come on deidara, I won't bite, yeah" he ripped your hands away from him and he sat down on the ground with the reddest face you had ever seen on a human. `This is perfect` you think before getting down on your hands and knees right in front of him and crawled over to him in a very sexy way. You saw his eyes get big and his face somehow get redder, then out of the bottom of your eyes you saw something rise. You looked down and giggled, making it grow. You heard his breathing get uneven and he was starting to sweat. You went right over to him and sat on his lap. You felt the poking of his man part and saw how red his face was when you moved against it. You moved up to his ear and whispered "what's up, un?"

He looked at you confused and asked "why are you saying yeah and un after your sentences, yeah?" you shrugged and said "I could ask you the same question." You put your hand on his chest and brought your face to his, but stopped about a centimeter away from his lips "now, why do you talk like that, deidara?" he froze and looked down at your lips and back up at your eyes. He smirked "force of habit." you giggled and gave him a light kiss that only lasted a second. You got up off of his lap and held out a hand to help him up. He looked at it then at you. You sighed and put it right in his face.

Sasori yelled "the storm has passed. Let's go deidara and bring the girl."

Deidara nodded and grabbed your hand letting you help him up. You smiled at him and then ran up to the bird you hopped back into its mouth where garra was and sat down next to him.

You sighed as you felt the bird leave the ground and begin to fly in its destination.

`Now my plan begins. `


	12. leash

Recap:

You talk to deidara and mess with his head, giving him a small kiss.

End recap!

As the bird continued its way to the unknown destination. You continued to lay the trail, picking pieces of clay off the bird. You and the guys had been on the road for almost 5 hours, it was very boring. It was so boring you started to count the clay pieces, then after that got boring you started counting flaps from the bird.

You were now on the 397th flap when suddenly without warning it came to a halt. You went flying out the bird and landed on your butt 15 feet away from the bird. Deidara jumped off the bird and ran over to your side. "Are you ok?" you looked up at him and saw sadness in his eyes. You sighed and nodded, letting him help you up off the ground. Sasori walked over to the bird and reached in. you knew he was going to garra but you weren't going to let that happen. You jumped next to sasori and put a hand on his arm, giving him an angry look. He looked at you then at your hand. Suddenly a spike came out of his arm and through your hand, but you didn't even flinch.

He chuckled and sent more spikes through your hand, but he got the same result out of you. This time he grunted in irritation, you heard a click then several needles came flying out of his side and into your leg. You felt it but you didn't even look down, you stared right back at him with hatred in your eyes. He sighed and said "you have to carry him deidara. She won't let me in." you heard deidara's footsteps behind you, but you continued to stare sasori down. You felt deidara brush against you as he went over to sasori.

"sasori-dono, cant we just have her carry it?" sasori shook his head and said in a very mad voice. "No, she is being a stubborn whore, if she carried him she would just wait for an opening and run for it." Deidara nodded "but we could just simply catch her again before she got too far." Then a giant tail came out of nowhere and almost hit deidara, but he jumped out of the way before it could hit him. Sasori was obviously very irritated and said "deidara are you blind, she is also a jinchuriki. She could outrun us very easily. And you would get the blame deidara." Deidara looked over at you, after he looked you over thoroughly his eyes got big and his hand went over his mouth. Sasori's tail went back into him and he walked over to deidara "you get the one-tailed NOW deidara, and bring the girl." Deidara spun around and faced sasori "what are we going to do with her when we get to base?"

Sasori said nothing and started walking into the forest. Deidara sighed and walked over towards you. You had moved yourself so that you were blocking the hole. He walked over to you and said with a smile "can you move please okami, so that we can go home?" you shook your head and pressed your back into the hole covering it completely. He sighed and said in a pleading voice. "Please okami. We don't want to make sasori-dono wait or well get in loads of trouble, yeah." You didn't move an inch.

Then he sighed and started to walk away, turning his head he yelled at you "fine then, I'll just have to blow the two of you up." you looked at him confused for a second.

Then you remembered how his little clay birds made explosions. Then you looked at the bird you were by. Made of the same clay, same structure, and it was ten times bigger than the little ones, plus you were standing right next to it.

You look over at deidara and he had his hands in position, all he had to do was say the word and garra would be blown to pieces.

You tried many times to kill yourself but nothing worked so you thought `this won't kill me, but garra is only human.(kinda) He would die and I would be left on this earth without a friend`

It all clicked and acting before thinking you reached in and grabbed garras body, forcing it through the tiny hole and putting him on your back.

You jumped over the bird and began to run away, but right as you disappeared behind the trees, you got jerked back by your collar (the thing that got placed around your neck when you were nine).

You flew backwards, you were about to land on garra but you twisted to that you landed face first on the ground. You slowly skid to a stop and rolled over so that you could get up. But as you went to get garra your collar polled you back again, this time away from garra. You reached around and found the string that was attached to your collar. You went to cut it with your claws but as soon as you touched it with your claw you felt the chakra coming off of it. You pulled against it and after a minute you had reached garra once again and grabbed him in a tight hug. Sasori came out from behind a nearby tree, with his finger pointing at you. You instantly saw the string coming off of his finger was attached to your collar.

He smirked at you and said "like a dog on a leash." You then saw more strings coming from his hands you followed one to see that it was holding a kuni to garras throat. You saw more kuni hovering close by you and garra. You looked over at sasori with pure hatred "damn you sasori, I'll kill you." you were so mad that it came out as a growl/hiss, you weren't used to speaking like that and scared yourself.

Deidara came out of the bushes and stared at you wide eyed, jaw dropped, speechless. Sasori started to laugh and tug on the string of chakra. You growled more and lunged at him, leaving garra behind on the ground. Then that tail appeared out of nowhere again but this time sasori wrapped it around you. You yelped as it constricted around you and squeezed tight against your body. You squirmed till you got an arm lose and hit the metal tail, cutting your hand in the process.

He chuckled and waved you around, making you dizzy. When he stopped you threw up, aiming for his tail but you hit the jack pot. He grunted and started to wipe it away. You laughed and spit at him. He looked up at you and said "you're pushing your luck, little girl".

He started to walk and deidara followed close behind. Before you know it you were miles away from where you started, face to face with a boulder.


	13. hideout

Recap:

Sasori trapped you in his tail and took you to the boulder, deidara was carrying garra.

End recap!

You saw deidara put garra down on sasori's back. He turned to the boulder and made a hand sign, the boulder shuttered and then moved out of the way leaving a big hole in the side of the mountain. Sasori walked into the cave and so did deidara. You looked around at the big circular room you were in, then the door closed behind you. You couldn't see, it was pure darkness. Your eyes soon adjusted and you were able to see that you were walking to the east side of the circular room. The boulder/door was in the south side.

Deidara grabbed garra off of sasori's back and pushed open a hidden door. Light streamed into the dark room and the smell of dirt and blood filled your nostrils as you walked down the hallway.

You looked over your shoulder at deidara, but he didn't have garra with him. You looked back at sasori but garra wasn't on his back. You looked around the hall and back at where the door used to be, before closing and turning back into a wall.

"deidara?" you asked. He looked at you and smiled "yes, what is it?" you take your free arm and point behind you "where did garra go?" you tried your best to hide the worry in your voice but that plan backfired. He looked at you with sympathetic eyes and said in a smooth voice "we have other plans for him. You just need to worry about yourself right now." You sighed and again punched sasori's tail but it still didn't break.

On your way to the cave you had tried many times to punch and break the tail but so far you had just been able to make an indent the size of your fist. You looked at your bloody knuckles and sigh as the blood streamed down your arm and onto your already blood stained shirt. You licked your hand to try and get some of the blood away so you could see how bad you had busted your hand.

You saw deidara walk over to sasori. He put his hand on his back and said "sasori-dono, you've been carrying her for a long time. Want me to take her off of your hands for a while?"

Sasori turned and looked at you, he chuckled and looked over at deidara. "Someone has a crush!" deidara's face started to turn red and he looked up at you, he noticed you looking at him, he looked down at the ground and blushed even more. What you didn't know was that you too were blushing, till sasori said "yes deidara, you two love birds have fun while you have the chance."

He dropped you on the ground and to your surprise your legs had fallen asleep. You tried to stand but fell back down. Deidara ran over to your side and helped you up. "Are you ok,un?" you nodded and looked back at your hand, it had started to bleed really bad, making a pool of blood by your feet. He grabbed your forearm and brought your hand up to his face. He examined it for a minute, when he was done he let go of your hand and started to lead you down the hallway. You looked up at him and asked "where are you taking me?" he looked down at you and smiled. "I'm going to take you to the medical room to get your hand bandaged up. Is that ok with you?" you nodded and for some reason you started to blush. You moved your hair so that it blocked your face from deidara. He chuckled and put his hands out. He was offering to help you, but you weren't used to help so you continued to walk down the hallway, stumbling the whole way.

Finally deidara pointed to a door about fifteen feet away from you. You sighed and used the last of your strength to walk to the door. You opened it and walked inside. Deidara turned on the lights and said "have a seat, I'll get the bandages." You nodded and sat down on one of the tables but you were so tired you just laid down and fell asleep before deidara got back.

Diedara's POV!

You walked into the closet and grabbed the bandages. You walked out and closed the door behind you. Turning you saw that she had already fallen asleep. "*sigh* I knew she would fall asleep on me." You walked over to her and picked up her hand. `This looks like the worst wound.` you began to bandage it up and hum a little tune. Before you knew it you were singing, and pretty loud at that. You felt her tense up underneath your hand. You looked up at her and saw that she was awake and staring right back at you. "Hay, how are you feeling?" you ask. `I hope leader-dono wants to keep her.`

She sat up and held her head saying "crap, I hate being dizzy." Then she looked at the bandages on her hand. She pointed to you then to her hand, you nodded and said "it didn't look to bad, you still might need stitches." She looked up at you and smiled. She sighed and held her hand to her chest.

She started muttering something but you could barely make it out. It sounded like "what….this feeling…worm and fuzzy in my chest," you touched her arm and she looked at you. As soon as you two made eye contact she turned her head away from you and tightened her grip on her hand. You smiled and touched her hand with light fingers. She looked up at you and then at the ground, blushing BIG time.

You sighed and moved your hand away from her and put it at your side. She looked up at you and said "sorry, it's just that…..I've…never felt this way before." She blushed an even deeper red and turned away from you. `She looks sooooo cute when she's embarrassed.` you thought steeping towards the door.

She got up and followed you asking "can I come, I will just get bored if you leave me here with nothing to do." You looked over your shoulder and nodded, with a grin that displayed friendship.

Okami's POV!

`Omg, why am I falling for a human? But he is a cute one at that. These feelings that are in my chest, it feels ….. weird …. I don't trust them.`


	14. cookies!

Recap:

Deidara takes you to the medical room and bandages up your wounds.

End recap!

You were following deidara down the hallway before a sound caught your attention. `Is that, yes I think it is, it's a FOOTBALL GAME!!!` You sneak away from deidara and follow the lovely sound of cheering to a den with chairs and couches.

There was a man with red hair sitting in front of the TV, and on it was the sight of green grass and sweaty guys running into each other trying to get touchdowns. The man turned his head and saw you, standing up he asked "who are you and why are you here?"

You ignored him and ran past him and sat down in front of the TV, your eyes glued to the screen. The score was 7 to 14 and the packers were wining, bears down by 7. Only the first quarter, ten minutes into the game (I am NOT a packers fan and I don't hate the bears, I just randomly picked two teams. But I do rout for the bears ^^).

You sighed and looked at the man asking "what did I miss?" he didn't reply. He just continued to stare at you. You looked him dead in the eyes and stared without blinking for about ten seconds before you heard the crowd yelling on the TV. Your head spun to the TV and it didn't move from that spot for a long time.

After about two hours strait of watching the game the score was 21 to 14, bears at the lead in the bottom of the third quarter.

Then you smelled deidara's sent, detaching you away from the TV. You looked at the doorway to see deidara standing there with a frustrated look on his face. "What?" you ask standing up. He sighed and walked over to you "what were you thinking going off by yourself? Its dangerous for a woman like yourself to be alone in these halls." You looked at him and cocked your eyebrow. "Really!" you smiled a mischievous smile and took a steep towards him. "What?" he asked confused. You ran passed him and gunned it till you went passed a door that smelled like food. `Yum, that smells good.`

You screech to a halt and walk back to the door. You slowly open it, inside there were three people sitting at the table. But you didn't even care about them enough to stop and see what they looked like. You went straight for the food. You smelled it and it smelled GOOD!

You busted threw the cabinets till you found the cookies. You screech "YAYZ, COOOOOOKIES!!!" you heard the rubbing of chairs as the tree men ran at you, but you knew that they were coming. You grabbed the cookie jar and jumped over them and ran out the door. You found deidara's sent outside the door ` ill go find him I guess. And give him a cookie ^^`

You followed it till the trail ended at a door, you could smell deidara's sent and another. `The man in the den. Why is he here?`

You shrug and knock on the door. Deidara opened the door and when he saw you he quickly grabbed you and pulled you into the room. "hay." You say as you rip your arm out of his hand. He shut the door and turned looking at you with a frustrated look, but he stayed silent.

You started to feel awkward and realized you still had the cookie jar. You grabbed a cookie out of the jar and put it in front of his face. He looked at it confused, then he looked at you. You smiled at him and said "here, you look mad. Have a cookie, there good!" you toss the cookie up in the air and went over to the bed. He caught it and sighed shoving it into his mouth.

You smiled at him again and offered him another cookie. He looked at the cookie and then at you, but you knew he was going to break. And he did. He smiled and took the cookie from you and sat down by you on the bed. He slammed it down and watched you eat another cookie.

Deidara's POV!

`I don't know what it is about her but she is like a free spirit, like nothing can get in her way when she wants to do something. Its…..it's…its just….so cute. She is just so cute, from the way she is acting now it's almost as if she has the personality of a three year old.` you saw her offer you another cookie. You gladly took it and ate it. You rarely ever got cookies, they would go fast when someone bought some.

"Hay, what are you thinking about deidara?" she asked. You looked up to see her staring at you, curiosity filled her eyes making them sparkle. You shook your head and said "nothing, it's just nice to know someone as nice as you." her eyes got big and a huge smile came across her face. Then she smirked and said "I'm usually not nice to humans, but there's something about you that makes me want to smile. Do you know what that is?" you shook your head and said "there's something about you also that I can't tell why it makes me so happy. It's like, you're…..a free spirit." You saw her eyes start to get clouded and she backed away from you.

"What is it okami? Did I hurt your feelings?" you asked putting a hand on her back. She smiled and shook her head. "No, it's just…." She stopped and with tears beginning to fall she brought her knees to her chest and buried her face in her hands.

It felt like your heart was being torn out, it hurt you to see her cry and you had only known her for about two days. `how did I adjust feelings like this towards her in such a short time?` you moved so that you were next to her and you put your arm around her and your head on top of hers. She Sighed and looked up at you. You smiled in an attempt to make her feel better. She looked up at you, you saw that she was trying not to smile back but she failed miserably and a small smile replaced the frown.

Okami's POV!

You couldn't help yourself, with a face as cute as his how could anyone not smile back. You let a small smile escape your lips but that was all. Then you felt that fuzzy feeling in your chest again. You put a hand on your chest and asked "what is this?" he looked at you funny and asked "what are you talking about?" you decided not to bring it up and shook your head "nothing." Before he could say another word you put your arms around him and gave him a big huge. He sat there for a second before putting his arms around you and placing his head on top of yours. You felt him take in a deep breath and exhaled making your hair shutter. You sigh and huge him tighter. "This feels good, deidara, how do you feel?"You ask.

He sighed and said "well, to me it feels like heaven." Then he began to rub your back. You blushed and pushed away from him turning so that he couldn't see your face. His arms were still held out and he said "sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. Will you forgive me?" you looked at his face and saw that he looked a little hurt. You nod at him and crawl back into his arms. `Mmmmmm, heaven!'


	15. smooch

Recap:

Deidara found you and you were in his room with COOKIES!

End recap!

After an hour had passed of you two hugging each other. You finally stopped crying and sobbing into deidara's shirt.

"Hay, are you ok now, hnnnnnn?" you looked at his eyes, glossy and red with the attempt of not crying. You laughed and put your hand on the side of his face and sighed. "You didn't have to stay here you know. You could leave and go do something." He shook his head and pulled you back into an embrace, "no I couldn't do that, it would be too impolite to leave a lady who obviously needed a shoulder to cry on." You sniffed and smiled, then you stood up and walked to the bathroom door. "I'm going to take a shower. Is that ok with you, or is it to impolite to let a lady go and take a shower all by herself?" you looked over your shoulder at him.

He had his back to you, but you could tell that he was blushing. Giving him a little nudge you wink at him and walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind you. You take off your clothes and run a nice, hot, steamy bath. You sit down in the tube and let the worm water relax your muscles. As you start to relax your mind begins to work.

`How am I going to get out of here? Deidara will keep a close eye on me that's a fact. He doesn't want me to run away again. But how could I help myself, it was a football game. And where is garra? I wonder what they are going to do to him. If I find out they hurt him in any kind of way I will gladly rip there head off of their shoulders. God damn where do I get all this hate from? It's like if anyone gets on the wrong side of me I could just kill them like in a snap. *sigh* I guess ill have to try at least to not hurt anyone while I'm hear with deidara.`

After you get done with the bathroom you walk out in a towel and for the first time realize you don't have any clothes with you besides the dirty ones. "Fuck, what am I going to do?" you look down at the dresser next to deidara's bed and say "I hope he doesn't mind."

Deidara's POV!

"Sooooo, who is she?" kisame asked leaning towards you. You gave him a death glare and scooted your chair away from him. "Ill let her decide if she wants to let you know her name or not, yeah. Who knows, she might just leave after meeting a bunch of pervs like you." kisame leaned back in his chair and sighed saying "I would like to meet this girl. She sounds like my type of woman." He closed his eyes and chuckled.

"Your sick, who would want to have a perv like you, un?" you ask standing up to leave. `I can't believe kisame. I hope she decides to stay with us. She would be a great addition to the akatsuki, I think. But what if leader-dono doesn't want her? Then he'll kill her. But I have to tell him about her.`

You sigh in frustration and ask yourself `why have I fallen for her? Why can't she just be like all the other girls that come here by force and be bitchy? Why can't she just act like all the others? But the thing is she doesn't and that must be why I like her so much. Usually when we get a girl she flips and tries to escape. Then leader-dono ends up giving her to one of the guys as a play thing and in the morning I'm the one who has to clean up and dispose of the body. No girl deserves to die like that, especially for a perverted S-rank criminal who probably disserves the fate they gave her.`

You stop walking thinking making the decision. `No, I don't want that to happen to her. She's too nice and caring and doesn't seem to mind being here, so far. *sigh* ill take her to leader-dono as soon as I get to my room. We'll see how it goes from there.`

You look up and see sasori leaning against the wall by your door. `Crap, what did she do?` you walk up to sasori with a blank exasperation on your face, when you reach the door you look at him and ask "something you want to tell me, yeah?"

He looked at you and said "just that she has an appointment with leader at 2pm tomorrow." He turned to walk away and said "deidara, don't be late. You know I hate to make people wait." You nod and wait till sasori had turned the corner before walking into your room.

You open the door and slid in and shut the door behind you. You look around the room but you couldn't see okami. `Where did she go?` then you noticed a towel on the end of the bed post, and that the drawers on your dresser had been opened. You panicked and ran over to the dresser, you searched the bottom drawer and saw that only the top layer of clothes had been moved. You sigh and saying "thank god she didn't find these." You pull out a playboy magazine and look at the cover.

You heard footsteps behind you and you quickly put the playboy back in its original spot and acted like you were refolding the clothes.

"Sorry about that, but I don't have any clean clothes. I hope you don't mind." She sounded so innocent and nothing but truth in her words. You put away the shirt you had just folded and closed the drawer. You stand up and turn around with a smile saying "it's no big deal, yeah. Don't worry about it."

You saw that she was wearing your favorite scull shirt with short sleeves and a hood, along with some blue jeans. The right leg was rolled up to her knee and her hair was put up in a style similar to yours but the ponytail was longer and reached down to her middle back.

Your mouth gaped open and your eyes were fixated on her. You couldn't look away `she looks so…..so…..beautiful. What am I doing? Come on deidara snap out of it. She isn't yours for the taking and she belongs to leader-dono now.` but you continued to stare at her.

Finally after a minute of uncomfortable silence she said "deidara are you ok? You've been staring at me for a long time and your face looks a little red." You snapped out of it and closed your mouth and stood up strait. You nod and say "yeah I feel fine."She walked up to you and put a hand on your forehead. She hummed and said "I don't feel anything but you sure are red. Are you sure you feel fine?"

Then as if on reaction you lean forward and press your lips to hers.

Okami's POV!

`Deidara, he's….he's kissing me. Why would he?` then without thinking you lean in and kiss back, he put his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You put your arms around his neck and pressed your body closer to his. Then you ran out of air and had to pull away. When you did you took in a gasp of air and then you felt your lips together again. You stayed like that till you need air again but this time when you broke away he leaned his head on yours and said between gasps "okami, I'm sorry but, I couldn't, help myself." You shook your head and say "there's nothing to be sorry about. we both enjoyed it so there's nothing wrong with It." you smiled and looked him in the eyes.

You started to lean in towards each other when a knock on the door interrupted and deidara instantly let go of you and walked over to the door. He sighed and put on a straight face, you did the same and sat down on the bed, your back to deidara.

He opened the door and asked "what do you want?"

A strange voice answered "I've heard from kisame that there was a new girl, I wanted to see it for myself. And now that I have ill be on my way." Deidara closed the door and sat down next to you. He put his arm around you and said "it's late, we should get some sleep. You can have the bed, I'll sleep in the den. See you in the morning." With that he walked to the door and gave you a long, lustful look before closing the door.

You lie down on the bed and think `how could I fell this way about a human, as a matter of fact what are these feelings anyway? I don't know, guess I'll try to get a good night's sleep and see how tomorrow goes.`

You walk over to the light switch and turn it off. You strip down to your under clothes and jump in the bed. `Tomorrow ill find out if I can get out.` you fell fast asleep thinking of the kiss you and deidara shared.


	16. fun in the den

Recap:

YOU _**KISS **_DEIDARA!!!!!!!!?! (For real this time, it wasn't part of your plan but you liked it ^^)

End recap! ^^

Okami's POV!^^

You wake up and look at the clock. It said 1:30am, you had gone to bed at 10:30. "Shit, I only got 3 hours of sleep." You sigh and sit up, and swing your legs over the side so you could get up. You stand up but sit right back down as a massive head rush sent you into a headache. You rub your eyes and let out a huge yawn, showing off your fangs with light coming from the clock reflecting off of them. After a minute you slowly stand back up and walk over to the bathroom.

The thing is, you have a hard time getting to sleep so you are always tired and will most likely be in a bad mood. But once you wake up after sleeping a couple hours you can't get back to sleep. Witch really pisses you off because you hate to be tired.

You lie down on the bed and think `what am I going to do to pass the time? I can't go outside or they would have a mad manhunt to find me. I can't wake them up, I honestly don't want to be yelled at, at almost two in the morning. What if I go back to the den? That's where deidara is.`

Without thinking you jump up and run out the door. But just as you reach the corner you realize what you are missing and spin on your heal and run back into the room. You put on the clothes you almost forgot and ran right back out and to the den.

You saw three things that made you very happy in the den. One was deidara sleeping on the couch, he looked so peaceful that you cocked your head to the side and sighed wishing you could sleep that good. Two was that the TV was on and you saw a game system by it. Three was the opened bag of chips lying beside diedara on the couch.

You tiptoe over to the couch to get the chips but as soon as you took a step towards him the floor creaked, and very loudly at that. I sounded like you had taken your claws and ran them across a chalkboard.

You freeze and stand still for a moment before attempting another step, which did the exact same thing only this time you woke up deidara. You look over at him and see that his eyes had started to come open, in one quick movement you went over to the chips grabbed them and sat down right next to deidara on the edge of the couch.

He stretched and accidently kicked you but the second his leg made contact he shot up and held a kuni to your throat. You reached into the bag and grabbed a chip, you popped it into your mouth and munched on it looking into deidara's eyes. He realized it was you and put the kuni away. He stood up and let out a big yawn. You put your hand over your mouth stifling a giggle. You stand up and hand him the chip bag and walk over to the TV.

"There was nothing to watch earlier, un. What time is it okami?" deidara asked walking over to the chair where you were. You looked up at him and smiled saying "when I left the room it was 2:00." His eyes got big and he asked "why didn't you go back to bed? Why did you come out here, yeah?" you gave him a 'are you serious' look and said "because I don't get back to sleep once I wake up, and I came out here cus' I wanted to watch TV. Btw whose game system is that?" you point at the PS2 that is placed o so nicely next to the TV. Deidara shook his head and said "that is leaders' guitar hero game, but we can't play it without his permeation. " but you had other things in mind.

You grabbed the remote and turned the TV to video 2 and turned on the PS2. Deidara grabbed the guitar controller just as you were about to grab it, making you squeeze air. You looked up at deidara and gave him a sour look "what was that for deidara?" he placed the guitar controller next to the system perfectly and turned the system off. You sighed and jumped back to the couch and lay down mad that deidara wouldn't let you play the game.

He turned to you and walked over sitting on the edge of the couch. He touched your arm but you turned away from him and pouted at the back of the couch. You heard him start to laugh so you turned back towards him with curious eyes. He had his hand over his mouth trying not to laugh, but when you tilted your head to the side in curiosity he fell off the couch and started rolling around on the floor laughing. You know that deidara's laughing was going to wake up the others so you jumped down on deidara trying to stop him.

You wrestled him to the ground and pined his arms down, your faces just centimeters apart. You looked at him and he finally stopped and looked right back at you. You and him stayed like that, till someone turned on the lights scaring the shit out of you and deidara.

You jump off of him and pull him up after you. Then you look to see who had turned on the lights. You saw a man with white hair and a scythe with him. But he wasn't wearing the cloak that deidara was wearing, probably because you had just woke him up. But you noticed something around his neck, it was shiny. You saw that he had a religious symbol on a necklace, which was made of metal so it shined in the light. You took a step closer and then you ran at him. He put his scythe up in defense but you jumped over it and landed right in front of him. You grabbed his necklace and examined it closely.

Then he snatched it away from you and asked "who are you?" you looked at him with hard eyes and venom in your voice "no one you should worry about, I was just looking around." You push him out of the way and walk to deidara's room.


	17. noseless

Recap:

You meet hidan and get pissed that deidara wouldn't let you play reio-dono's guitar hero game.

End recap! :(

You walk at a quick pace back towards diedara's room, but you felt the man coming after you. Not only could you feel it, but you could also hear him.

He was yelling at diedara, and that made you mad. `He didn't do anything, it's my own past that's getting in my. `

Then you were there in diedara's room, and you couldn't help yourself when you waited till the guy was right about to strut into the room to close the door in his face. That was just who you were.

Then another thought struck you. `What if diedara doesn't like the real me? What if he's disgusted with me? What if he _hates_ me? `

Then you jumped on the bed facing the door, and it quickly slammed open and in walked a very pissed dude with diedara following quickly behind him.

"What the fuck diedara? What's up with this bitch? She got a fucking problem with me or something?" the dude was yelling at the top of his lungs. Then he stopped his ranting at diedara and turned to you. You smirked at him and said "you look mad." He had a sudden look of disbelief, but then it turned into a `completely hate you` look.

He walked up to you and grabbed you by the hair, pulling your face to be even with his. His mistake was that he put his face right in front of yours, so in turn you basically bit half his nose off.

He let you go and grabbed his half-a-nose that you had spit on the ground and waved it in your face.

"What the fuck was that about?"

You gave him a death glair and said simply, "you were in my face and I don't like any physical contact. Especially from a dickfaced whore like yourself." His expression from what you had said was so priceless that you had to cover your mouth with your hand so you wouldn't laugh.

His eye twitched before he turned around and walked hurriedly out where he came, but not before saying, "I'll be back, and I'm going to bring kakuzu with me." Then he was gone.

You busted in a laughing and rolled off the bed onto the floor.

Diedara slowly turned to face you and his face was surprisingly flushed. Seeing the redness on his face made you stop and quickly go to his aid.

You put your hand on his forehead and felt the heat radiating off of him. You gasped and asked, "Diedara. How long have you been sick? I didn't even notice." Then you heard the footsteps of the one guy whom you bit off his nose, and he had someone following him whom smelled strongly like rusted metal. You guessed that diedara had heard them coming, too. Because he stepped away from the door and dragged you along with him. All the pink on his face went away, and he honestly looked a little scared.

But just before they opened the door you put your hand on diedara's face and turned it to face yours, and then you kissed him. You whispered against his lips, "don't worry. Just let me handle this."

Then they opened the door and the dude with the bitten nose walked in and walked passed diedara to face you.

You grinned at him and said, "Man that looks ugly. You should really get that fixed."

Then he pointed at you and yelled at the guy who smelled like rust, "this is the little prick that bit my fucking nose off." Then when the one guy didn't say anything the dude who was pointing at you yelled, "Well? Aren't you going to do something?" then his figure got just close enough that you were able to reach out and lick it.

He retracted his hand and all three guys stared at you. The rust guy stared at you in complete disgust, diedara was just surprised, and the nose less dude looked like he had just witnessed a murder.

You shrugged your shoulders and asked, "What? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Then he snagged you up by your throat and slammed you into the nearest wall. You growled and kicked him in the face sending him flying into the opposite wall on the other side of the room. Then the rust guy sent these tentacle things at you but you used your claws to cut threw them. Then you felt a stab in your side, but naturally you ignored it and jumped at the rust guy. His body turned black and when you threw a punch at him his body felt rock hard, but still he flew back through the open door.

Then you sensed the other guy behind you so you spun around and sent him flying into the wall again, but this time you followed him and grabbed him by the neck and hurled him onto the bed.

You walked over to diedara, who was just standing there and hadn't moved from that spot, and stood in front of him.

The rust guy walked back into the room and stopped the guy on the bed from throwing any other attack.

"Deidara, why do you have a jinchuuriki in your room?"

Deidara was still staring at you amazed when he answered, "Me and sasori founder her with the two-tailed. Sasori thought she could be beneficial to the akatsuki. She goes to see him tomorrow so until then sasori entrusted her with me."

The rust guy just nodded and slowly walked over to you. He extended his hand to shake yours and to your surprise you shook it with no problems what so ever. Because usually if a human tried to be friendly with you they just received silence instead of a reply from you.

"Sorry about him," the rust guy indicated to the half-a-nose guy," my name is kakuzu, and his is hidan." You nodded and said in return, "hi kakuzu, hidan, I'm okami. Sorry for the beat down, but I don't refuse a fight when I get one."

He just nodded in understanding and hidan jumped up from the bed and lunged at you. You prepared yourself to dodge him, but kakuzu stopped him with a simple raise of the hand, and hidan walked over to his side, staring you down the whole way.

"She bit my fucking nose off kakuzu. Why can't I just ki…"

"Because she's reio-dono's and we can't even touch her without his permission. That's why we can't kill her. Besides with her attitude and her skills I think she would be a good addition to the akatsuki." Kakuzu interrupted.

Then, that said, hidan started to examine you up and down. Then a huge grin spread across his face. Then he said, "And not to mention how hot she is. Why didn't sasori entrust her to me?"

You growled and said, "sorry to disappoint you but I belong to no one and who ever this reio-dono is has got a lot of nerve if he thinks he can own me." Then a smirk spread across your face and you started to walk out the door.

Deidara asked, "Where are you going okami?"

You said without stopping, "I think I'll give this reio-dono a surprise visit."

Then you knew that they would try to stop you so you just ran. You ran down all the hallways in there underground hideout and then you picked up the scent of the guy who was in the den earlier. You followed his sent to a door that was marked "office".

You gave a little knock before you just walked in. the door was locked but you just broke the knob and pushed open the door.

Inside you saw the red haired guy from before in the den, and he was going over some sort of paperwork.

He looked up from them and in a gentle voice said, "Hello, you must be okami. I am, to you, leader-sama, and it is nice to finally meet you."


	18. hello leader

Recap:

You meet kakuzu and hidan, and you barge into pains office.

End recap!

He motioned for you to sit in one of the two chairs that were positioned to the side of his desk. You walked over in front of the desk and leaned against it facing away from him. He then sighed and got up from his desk chair and walked half way around so that he, too, could lean against the desk.

You sighed and asked, "Why are people saying that you own me as if I were a piece of property?"

Then you looked at him, and he was looking at you. You saw all the circles that were in his eyes, and you wondered what keke ginki he had.

Then he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Then he turned to you and said, "I'm sorry. Forgive them. I am the leader of this organization and I will get right to the point. Okami? Will you join the akatsuki? We could really put you to good use and maybe even teach you something new."

You growled and just for the hell of it you walked over to the wall closest to you and leaned on it so you could get a better view of your surroundings.

"I strongly disapprove of you talking like I'm some sort of tool that has to be taught, but other than that I guess it couldn't hurt to join your little club, but only as long as you let garra go. Or I guess you guys call him by his demon, so the one-tailed."

He turned around and looked at you confused for only a brief second before asking, "Do you even know what we do? What our job is?"

You nod and ask, "I wonder, why is it that you want all the demons? I'm sure you're not just collecting them for the good of the people. So, what is it? Why do you need so many powerful creatures?"

He smiled and said, "I guess you're very perceptive. So far all the rumors about you have proven to your advantage. Well, our goal is to capture every tailed beast and use them to our will, and we take missions just like a village dose. So we take on the big missions that would concern the use of one of the select demons and then eventually we might even be able to find some land of our own and start our own separate country."

You close your eyes and took in all that he had said. Then with sudden understanding you ask, "To get the demon from the carrier you have to end their lives, don't you?"

He only nodded, and then in an instant you were holding him against the wall. You could barely talk through the growls that erupted from your chest, but somehow you managed to ask, "So you plan to end garra's life?"

He put a hand on your shoulder and asked in a calm voice, "please okami, just settle down. You don't want to lose control now do you?"

You shook your head and let him go. You suddenly felt a pressure on the sides of your head and around the area where the seal mark was on your stomach. You pushed against it and were successful in making it go away.

You felt him put his hand back on your shoulder, and when you opened your eyes from trying to push away the demonic force you had unconsciously dropped to the floor and you were holding your head in death grip making blood trickle from the newly made holes. You sighed and sat cress-cross on the floor in front of leader and put your face in your hands.

"Okami? Are you going to be ok?" he asked with absolutely no concern in his voice whatsoever. It sounded more like he was amused.

"I'm trying to think."

He understood and stood up and walked over to sit back down in his desk chair where he continued his paper work.

It took you a few minutes before you were able to completely re-center your thoughts, but once you were back on track you used the side of the desk for support to stand up. Once you were up you turned back to leader and asked in a polite manner, "may I be excused to leave for today and come back tomorrow when our appointment is scheduled?"

He looked up and nodded. But before you had reached the door he asked, "Wait okami. Where will you be staying tonight? I trust you've already met some of the other members."

You sighed and asked, "Would it be ok if I stayed with diedara for tonight?"

He nodded and said, "good night. I await our meeting tomorrow."

You nodded again and finally walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind you.

You sighed and started following the first scent that just happened to catch your interest. It was a new smell that you haven't smelled yet. It smelled strongly of plants. The scent trail led you to a room, and the room door also smelled like plants.

You knocked on the door and waited for an answer. When finally you saw the door open out came a giant walking plant.

You looked up at him and then down the hall.

"Who are you? Are you supposed to be here?" he asked taking a step toward you. You also took a step forward and said, "sorry to have disturbed you but I kinda' got lost. Do you know the way to diedara's room?"

He nodded and then repeated himself, "who are you?"

You sighed and said, "I'm the newest member, and my name is okami. I'm rooming with diedara until the leader tells me otherwise. So could you please indicate witch way to diedara's room?" to you it sounded like an order. You were very irritated right now so you really didn't care.

He nodded again and walked out of his room. He closed his door and started to walk down the hall. You followed him and you felt your feet begin to drag. `Dang. Didn't know I was so tired. Also didn't know that the day could go by so fast. When did I wake up? 2 in the morning? Damn, I'm beat. `

Then without warning he stopped and turned to face you. You stopped about three feet away from him.

"Sorry, but I think that we forgot to introduce ourselves. Our name is zetzu." You saw that his skin was half black and half white, and he was talking as though there were two of him. `I wonder why he's like that. Oh-well, bed now, zetzus' later. ` Then you nodded and shook his hand.

Then after a turning a few more turns you caught diedara's scent and to your surprise, your heard jumped. You stopped and put your hand over your heart and felt it flutter at a quick pace. Zetzu stopped, too, and turned to look at you. You smiled at him and said, "I caught his scent so I can take it from here. Thanks zetzu."

He looked at you puzzled and asked, "How can you smell his…." But then he stopped himself and shook his head. "Oh. Now I notice that you're a jinchuuriki. I guess that explains it."

You nodded and walked passed him. You said back, "thanks again zetzu, and I'll see you tomorrow."

He shrugged his shoulders and walked back the way you had come.

You followed his scent to a door that didn't look like his. And as you got closer you noticed that his scent mixed in with a totally different scent. But soon you recognized the scent that had mixed with diedara's. It was sasori's scent. That made you mad. So far sasori had been anything but friendly toward you. So in turn you stopped right in front of the door and waited till the conversation stopped.

You could hear that they were talking, but you couldn't tell what they were saying. Then you heard them stop talking suddenly and you took that opportunity to knock. Not even a second passed before sasori opened the door and when he saw it was you he looked back at diedara. Diedara walked up to the door and when he saw you he jumped passed sasori and talked you to the ground.

"ow." You said jokingly.

He jumped up and apologized a million times before he even got you off the ground.

Then you stopped him by putting your figure over his mouth. "Can you show me where your room is? I kind of go lost."

He nodded and turned to sasori. "Is it ok if we continue this till tomorrow?"

But instead of an understanding nod, sasori shook his head and his expression was angry. "No. I want to talk about this now diedara. So get back in here so we can continue our conversation that was so rudely interrupted by this imbecile."

Diedara's playful face turned into a "this is serious business" face.

You looked up at diedara and ask, "I understand. It's ok. Just point to witch way it is, and I'm sure I'll find your scent along the way." you smiled up at him all innocent like.

Then he only nodded and pointed down the hall. You nod and wave bye to sasori as you headed the way that diedara had pointed.

You eventually caught diedara's scent and when you found his room you slammed opened the door and closed it without any consideration for the others in the base. Then you plunked down on the bed with a ferocious sigh escaping your chest.

You were planning to wait for diedara to get back, but your exhaustion got a hold of your consciousness and before you knew it you were suddenly being shaken awake.


End file.
